


Belly Full of Wine

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Scatcember 2020 [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Defecation, Drabble, Drunkenness, Outdoor Scat, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Scatcember Day 14: Sleepy/SleepingORPaul had a little too much to drink.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Series: Scatcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037007
Kudos: 15





	Belly Full of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided I'm not going to do all of Scatcember. It's been pretty draining to write one everyday so I'm just going to do a few more to finish out the month and then go back and write the ones that I missed (that's why this one's so short). So yeah, enjoy!

“Woah there.” John caught Paul mid-fall and situated him back against his side, smiling a bit at the other’s goofy laugh. The Beatles had gone out to a club to celebrate their mass success and Paul had had a bit too much to drink, thus why he was now leaned against the other, slurring various butcherings of ‘John’ with a wild smile thrown up to the sky. 

They walked a few more blocks until Paul stopped, flopping his arm over his stomach and groaning. 

“Are you gonna be sick?” John asked. When Paul didn’t answer he quickly tugged him into an alleyway, leaning him up against the wall. Imagine John’s surprise when instead of doubling over and spewing all over the ground Paul undid his pants, squatting down. Immediately, the head of a large clump of shit emerged from his puckered asshole, and Paul squirmed, groaning. With a hard push the clump grew to a messy log, small chunks of it breaking off and landing on the ground with dull thuds. It was like a car crash; John didn’t want to look but he couldn’t look away, eyes glued as Paul’s asshole pushed and contracted, trying to squeeze all that mess out. Finally, the log broke in half, the first half thudding down to the floor and the second one quickly sliding out afterwards with a sticky noise. John thought it was over at first, but he couldn’t be more wrong. Paul made another gutteral sound of relief as a creamy, chunky sludge squirted out of him, coating the pavement and his pile. 

Eventually the squirts stopped and Paul pulled up his pants, whimpering at the squish of his messy, unwiped bum against his underwear. He turned to John, who was still in his daze, with one hand sloppily massaging his stomach. 

“‘M sleepy..” he mumbled, yawning softly and whimpering, stumbling back over to the older man. John could only pray Paul wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning.


End file.
